Stuck like Scars
by kallou
Summary: sakura is an abused child.she moves in with her mom for a new begining.will it all work out? gaaraxsakura


**I do not own Naruto or any thing but my OC and she most likely won't be in here ^^ so yay. This is the first chap I had help by some friends, go visit there page. Sasusaku-kun, kaciepie, gaarasakuralovers and tukixoxo. Give them a hand by looking at their story's also. I welcome all flames and reviews. Let us know what you think.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Never going to leave  
Please someone hear my pleas  
My heart is full of pain  
The tears won't stop like the rain**

Green eyes looked out the second story window. It was day time but the clouds gave it more of a night time feeling. The glass fogged up with the owner's shaky warm breath. The pain that was going through her body wasn't as bad as it was compared to when her dad had just gotten home. She laid her head on the cool glass, closing her eyes at the feel of the relief. The coldness of the rain numbing her pain as it hit the window.

A few seconds went by when she felt something warm travel down her cheeks. Slowly opening her eyes she reached up to touch her cheeks. She sighed when she found her salty tears. She didn't bother to wipe them away when more would come and take their place. The lighting flashed and the thunder roared with life as the rain grew harder against the window. It hasn't stop raining for two weeks now and she knew that it probably wouldn't stop raining till fall came. That was how it was…always raining cloudy, or foggy. That was why everyone who lives here was so pale looking.

They never really got any sunlight. When they did get that glorious light she was too busy. Always stuck inside doing what needed to be done. She didn't go outside for anything unless her father told her to.

**He strikes like lightning,  
A flash of pain,  
Burns like knives,  
But it's all in vain  
My body doesn't hurt like my heart does**

Footsteps echo through the house. Looking over to her door she knew what was about to happen. It always happened around this time. Getting up she moves closer to the door. When he opened it she needed to be right there for him so that he wouldn't accuse her for hiding. If she wasn't where he expected her to be he would make her suffer more. The fast it happen the better.

The door opened and she held her breath ready for the first strike but it never happened. Looking up she didn't even get a chance to blink as the pain in her cheek burned like hot knifes slashing her. She felt all the hits and kicks he gave her but just laid there. Her body knew not to move when he gripped hand full of hair and lift her face to be eye to eye. His eyes were green like hers but darker and his hair; red like blood. She swallowed some of the blood that was in her throat.

"You worthless piece of **, get up and clean the house! I want it spotless by the time I get back here. Stay out of the fridge and if I find any of my food missing I'll take a hammer to your fingers!"

She nodded her head, dark pink hair moving with her or falling out due to her father grabbing it too rough and pulling it out. With that he tossed her down like an unwanted rag and left.

Closing her eyes she felt so useless and weak, why couldn't she stand up for herself? It was her fault no matter what and nothing would change. And her heart ached at the thought.

**The moon so bright  
But yet never shows  
The sun always hidden  
It's rays like my unheard woes**

SPOV

My body hurt so much I couldn't think or move anymore. It was like I was drowning and couldn't breathe. It hurts when I breathe.

Please if there is a God help me, whatever I did in my previous life couldn't have been that bad to have me in this much pain for so long!

But I still had to clean the front room before I could crawl to my room and pass out. Groaning I couldn't help but mutter a few curses then proceed to clean.

First I picked up all the dishes and ramen cups, next was the trash. I had most of it done when I saw something from the corner of my eye. It was white and poking out from the couch and the wall.

I thought it was trash so I went over and grabbed it, pulling what seems to be a letter out. That was when I notice that there were more. So with whatever strength I could muster, I shoved the couch over. When I look at the pile of papers they were all for me. I wonder why dad would hide these from me.

Looking at the letters the where from this month for seventeen years. I decided to read one over.

_Dear Sakura  
There had to be a mistake, dad told me that mom never wanted me and that she was killed in a car crash a few months after I was born. Why would he lie to me? It not like I'm anything special. I gather up all the letters and went to my room. Dad wouldn't be home till the day after tomorrow morning. As soon as I got to my bed I begin to read all of the letters over, some were really nice but I still felt bad for her._

_I've miss you so much I count the days till we will meet, if only for a few minutes. I know that you must hate me so. But I ask for your forgiveness please believe me when I tell you that I couldn't raise you at the time. I hope that we will meet soon and that we could start anew._

_Love your mother Sora._

I really did wish that I could meet her but all I found was the letters not the envelope that they came in. It was soon that I found a phone number but now all I need is a phone to call her. I remember that dad had a few bucks hidden. After thinking some more about the subject sleep over took me and I was out like a light.

I felt like I was floating on water, my body completely numb as I lay there with my eyes close. I wanted nothing more than to stay here for the rest of my life. But even if I was to stay here I'm sure my dad would find a way to be here and torture me to no end. It was only a matter of time.

And I was right, my eyes open up to see the ceiling in all it light brown glory. I sighed as I made an attempt to get up but my body begin to hurt all over. That when I lift my arm up to see some of the bruises that my dad left on me from last night. Letting my head drop I sighed as the pain went die down as I lay still.

Remembering that I had a phone call to make I groan. Ignoring the pain the as best as I could I got up, moving over to my crate. It had all my cloths in it. Dad though it was better if I didn't have a closet, so that I couldn't hide or hide anything in it. My eyes wonder over the cloths they were grey sweats and a brown tee shirt. Pulling off my green undershirt and threw the ugly brown thing over me.

Picking up the sweats I pull them on and almost trip on the other leg when I try to put my foot through it. By the time I had gotten my shoes on and coat I was gasping for air. The pain in my chest was the most painful part in my body, it was so bad that I needed to lay down and not breathe as much as I could. Tears made their way down my face. It hurt so bad to the point I wanted to die.

I wish that mom was here and that maybe she would hold me and tell me that the pain will go away. But since she wasn't and that the whole reason for getting dress was to find a phone, so that I could call her and meet here even if it was only by phone. My lips form in to a smile, mom.


End file.
